


How's Tonight?

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Race accepts Spot’s offer of a date





	How's Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Bones

After many hours of deep thought and talking it out with Albert and Jojo - and definitely avoiding mentioning the issue to Jack - Race tracked down Spot Conlon.

“Sean,” he greeted, walking over to the shorter boy’s locker.

“Tony!” Spot grinned, leaning against the locker bay, “How can I help you?”

“I accept.” Race replied, “Going on a date with you. Soon.”

“What about tonight?” Spot smirked over at him.

“That is soon.” Race replied, rocking back on his heels and biting his lip.

“Don’t wanna give you time to change your mind.” Spot replied, all cockiness gone.

“You gonna tell me where we’re going?” Race grinned, hugging his books to his chest.

“I’ll surprise you.” Spot grinned, “I’m going to give you the night you deserve.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you’ve had some crummy boyfriends in the past and I plan to stand out.” Spot pushed off of the wall and walked closer, “ Look, I’m an asshole but there is one person all that goes away with. You’re the only person who calls me ‘Sean’, who tells me what you think and who’s not afraid of me. That means something to me.”

Race just stood there in shock at Spot’s words, watching the other boy as he headed toward his next class.

“What was that about?” Jack asked, walking up beside Race.

“Don’t worry about it,” Race replied, tugging Jack’s arm he said, “Come on, we need to get to Chem.”


End file.
